Death Becomes Her (1st January 2008)
Plot Matthew is frustrated to learn that his father's will confirms that it was his wish for Rosemary to be buried alongside him. Whilst Jimmy and Carl are resigned to this fact, Matthew is still vehemently angry. Later that day, as the funeral procession reaches the graveyard, Grayson is horrified to see Matthew filling in the grave with a shovel. Gray loses it and the pair brawl in the mud. The police show up and Matthew is taken away but swears that it's not over. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Donald continues to play games with Nicola when she gives him details of private nursing agencies. Donald asks why he should want anyone else but her to be by his side. He says that she's described what seems to be a perfect marriage so he would like her to be the one by his side day and night. Paddy is shocked to discover that Ross is dating both Chas and Lexi. Paddy warns Ross on the sly that he won’t get away with it. Cast Regular cast *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Greg Doland - Shaun Prendergast *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Duke Woods - Dicken Ashworth *Hilary Potts - Paula Wilcox *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Geoffrey Rawlings - Bob Mallow *Charles Vaughan - Richard Cole *Alasdair Sinclair - Raymond Coulthard *Nurse Taylor - Michelle Butt Locations *Cemetery *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, living room and driveway *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Exterior *Church Lane *Hotten General Hospital - Donald's room *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception Notes *''My Skin'' by Natalie Merchant is used as incidental music at the beginning of the episode. *This was an hour-long episode. Starting from this episode and from every Tuesday or Thursday until July 2009, episodes were an hour-long. *This episode was the first to use a title for every Tuesday or Thursday episode, a practice that would go on until August. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,030,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title